Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie
'''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Tom and Jerry '''is the very first Earthworm Jim/Tom and Jerry crossover film produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It is unknown if it will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot While moving to a new house with their owners, Tom and Jerry get into a chase as usual, resulting in Tom nailing Jerry inside his mouse hole with floorboards. Unfortunately, he misses the moving van and is forced to stay in the house after angering a nearby bulldog. The house is then demolished the next morning with Tom going back inside to rescue Jerry, leaving them both homeless. Wandering through the city for shelter, the duo reunite with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs and Genie and meet a dog named Puggsy and his flea friend named Frankie(along with Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester and Tweety Bird) and upon introducing themselves, speak normally for the first time(much to our heroes surprise). After a brief argument, Puggsy and Frankie persuade the duo to be friends. Genie tells Earthworm Jim and his friends that Tom and Jerry speaking was the reason why the film was hated by so many Tom and Jerry fans. While finding food from some nearby bins for a feast, Puggsy and Frankie are captured by two dogcatchers while Tom, Sylvester, Earthworm Jim and Princess What's-Her-Name end up in a tussle with some mean singing alley cats, until Jerry, Peter Puppy, Snott, Genie,The Smurfs,Speedy and Tweety save Tom, Sylvester, Earthworm Jim and Princess What's-Her-Name by opening a sewer pipe and tricking the alley cats into it. Later, the heroes cross paths with an 8-year-old girl named Robyn Starling, who has run away from home since her mother died when she was still a baby and her father was killed in a recent avalanche while on a mountain-climbing expedition; she has been living with her evil guardian "Aunt" Pristine Figg,(along with Queen- Slug-For- A-Butt and Wile E. Coyote) (who has proceeded to steal the family fortune), her sleazy and scheming lawyer and boyfriend Lickboot and her overweight pet dog Ferdinand, the latter requiring a skateboard to move around. Despite Robyn's misgivings, Tom, Jerry, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs, Genie, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester and Tweety Bird persuade her to return home. After Tom, Jerry and our heroes end up in a massive food fight with Ferdinand and stumble across a telegram confirming that Robyn's father is still alive which Figg and Queen- Slug-For- A-Butt hide from Robyn, Figg, Queen- Slug-For- A-Butt and Wile E. Coyote send them to an animal shelter run by Dr. Applecheek,(along with Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head) who turns out to be a cruel animal kidnapper and the true employer of the two dogcatchers who caught Puggsy and Frankie. Reuniting with Puggsy and Frankie in the cells, Tom, Jerry, Earthworm Jim and their friends plan an escape, free all of Applecheek's captured animals (among them Droopy) and rush to tell Robyn the news. Elated, Robyn becomes determined to find her father in Tibet and they escape the city on a raft in the river but the raft is suddenly struck by a ship and they end up separated. Figg, Queen- Slug-For- A-Butt and Wile E. Coyote places a $1 million bounty on Robyn (which she has no intent on paying), while Robyn's father meanwhile is alerted of his daughter's situation and flies back to America to find her. Robyn is then found by Captain Kiddie, the owner of a failing amusement park to which he houses her until seeing an advertisement for the reward on a milk cardboard with the help of his parrot puppet Squawk, whereupon he traps Robyn on a ferris wheel and contacts Figg. Tom, Jerry, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs, Genie, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester and Tweety Bird then find Robyn and they flee in a paddle steamer as Figg, Lickboot, Applecheek, Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Wile E. Coyote, Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and the dogcatchers arrive, resulting in a long chase that ends with the dogcatchers ending up trapped in the ferris wheel and Kiddie and Applecheek being left stranded in the river. Tom, Jerry, Robyn, Earthworm Jim and their friends arrive at Robyn's summer cabin built by her father, but Queen- Slug-For- A-Butt, Wile E. Coyote, Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand have arrived there first. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is accidentally knocked over, starting a fire that engulfs the whole cabin. Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand flee the burning cabin with Figg knocking the door down, but Lickboot inadvertently stumbles on Ferdinand's skateboard to which they fall on Kiddie's paddle steamer that goes out of control after Ferdinand inadvertently moves the ship's rudder, sailing the trio away. At the same time, Earthworm Jim and his friends battle Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Wile E. Coyote, Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head. Psy-Crow grabs Earthworm Jim and tries to take Jim's supersuit, however Peter, Papa Smurf, Tweety, and Speedy warn him not to hurt the worm of he'll get... angry. Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head mock Peter, who then mutates into the hideous Monster Peter, and mauls Psy-Crow, and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head who retreat. Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt and Wile E. Coyote, meanwhile try to take The Smurfs to saying that he is going to take them to Gargamel and Azrael to be changed from lead into gold. Papa Smurf exclaims, "What? Lay in the hands of those two? Brainy begins lecuring Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt and Wile E. Coyote, saying that Gargamel and Azrael are nothing but "pure evil" and that they will never be in the hands of a sorcerer and his cat. At that moment, Road Runner appears and meeps at Wile, causing him to fall of a nearby cliff. Jim then shoot his blaster at Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, knocking her unconscious. Earthworm Jim tickles Peter, turning him back to normal. Earthworm Jim and his friends thank Road Runner for his help as he runs back to the desert. Tom and Jerry manage to get Robyn and our heroes to the roof just as her father arrives in his helicopter. Robyn is rescued, but her father is unable to reach Tom and Jerry in time before the cabin collapses. Fortunately, the duo barely survive, much to our heroes relief. In the aftermath, Robyn is finally reunited with her father and takes Tom and Jerry in as her pets. Just when it appears that they have found friendship however, Tom and Jerry resume their antics once Robyn and her father are out of sight, to which the film ends as the duo chase each other once again, while Earthworm Jim and his friends head back to Terlawk and Smurf Viliage. Trivia *The Smurfs, Genie, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Wile E. Coyote, Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head will guest star in this film. *Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt and Wile E. Coyote will work for Aunt Figg, while Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head will seve as henchmen to Dr. Applecheek. *Road Runner will make a cameo during the battle scene to help Earthworm Jim and his friends defeat Wile E. Coyote. *The reason why Earthworm Jim and his friends will meet Sylvester and Tweety Bird for the first time in this film is because both ''the Tom and Jerry cartoons ''and the ''Sylvester and Tweety cartoons ''both involved a cat( Tom and Sylvester) chasing after a small animal(Tweety and Jerry). *This film will take place after Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Cinderella(due to Earthworm Jim, his friends and The Smurfs already knowing Speedy Gonzales) and Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Tom and Jerry (classic Hanna-Barbera era)(due to Earthworm Jim, his friends, Genie and the Smurfs already knowing Tom and Jerry). *In this film, Speedy Gonzales will face Psy-Crow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head for the first time. Earthworm Jim and his friends will also face Wile E. Coyote for the first time. *This film will dedicated in the memory of Dana Hill(1964-1996), who voiced Jerry in the real film and died of a massive paralytic stroke on July 15, 1996. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Adventure-comedy films